Love of the Black Sand
by Insane Black Girl
Summary: When Mozenrath finds out that love is what makes him and Aladdin different, he casts a spell to bring him a girl from the future. This is my first fanfic. I don't own anything except for OCs. Also this will have a crossover chapter with Disney's Hercules: the animated series. MozenrathXOC
1. Mozenrath

The stars glittered like diamonds across the blue velvet sky. It was undeniable that the night was beautiful. The only problem was that deep in the desert where the sand was black, Mozenrath had once again been defeated by Aladdin. The last time Mozenrath had failed in taking over Aladdin's body, his gauntlet was taken and he was sent away in a hot air balloon. Somehow he and Xerxes had survived the long journey through the shifting sands all the way to his kingdom. After resting and letting his body recuperate, Mozenrath planned a way to sneak into Agrabah in the dead of night to get back what was rightfully his. Everything was going fine until Rajah, the princess's pet tiger woke up and pounced on Xerxes. After releasing the flying eel from the tiger's mouth, Mozenrath used the power of his gauntlet to teleport back to the Citadel. He should have known better than to go back home because Aladdin was already on his way with his friends and girlfriend. The end result was his entire lab as well as his throne room being destroyed yet again.

The tall young man paced angrily in his room, comparing himself to the street rat. What in all the seven deserts made them so different from each other? Yes backgrounds and physically they were different, but why couldn't Mozenrath ever win. As the pale young ruler thought, Xerxes hovered next to his head.

"What wrong?" the creature asked with a concerned expression only to receive a glare from Mozenrath.

"What do you think is wrong you fool?" he yelled still pacing. "What could the street rat possibly have that I don't already own?" he asked the hovering eel.

"Friends!" the eel answered confidently.

"Don't be absurd, I have friends as well. You and ...um well- Shut your mouth you infantile being!" the young sorcerer yelled out in frustration. Xerxes continued to think then flew into Mozenrath's face.

"A right hand!" the man glared at the eel and grabbed him by the neck.

"You idiot…." he said through clenched teeth, throwing the poor creature into a wall. Xerxes apologized and was about to answer once again but was cut off by his master. "I've got it!" the Mozenrath exclaimed, beginning to walk to his laboratory.

"What?" the eel asked.

"The street rat has the princess. They love each other, and that is what I need!" Mozenrath said in a rushed tone while flipping through the pages of one of his many spell books.

"Master want love?" the Xerxes asked, not completely understanding.

"Yes you simple minded ingrate" he mumbled and stopped on a page. 'Ah, just the spell I need.' Mozenrath thought. "Tell me Xerxes, what kind of woman would be good for me?" he asked his companion.

"No one?" Xerxes answered and noticed the deadpan expression on his master's face.

"No one here…." the young lord mumbled then picked up a red stone and mumbled a spell, soon later the stone began to glow. "It would be nice to have a young woman here who understands me, who isn't mundane and dull. Instead she needs to be a sarcastic, vivacious, and caring individual." Mozenrath said under his breath to make sure Xerxes didn't hear him. The stone began to crack and crumble into a fine dust in his hand.


	2. Jasmin, Not Princess Jasmine

On a gloomy Thursday in present day California, two teenaged girls walked into their home after walking through the rain from school. Jasmin and Raven ran to the kitchen and looked around for food. Raven was the tall athletic type who still had a girly figure. With naturally jet black hair that stopped slightly under her chin, brown skin and almond shaped eyes; there was no doubt that the nineteen year old girl could get anyone she wanted, but her only problem was her attitude. Then there was her younger cousin Jasmin. Eighteen years old and still never been kissed, Jasmin walked to the beat of her own drum. She was about five feet and three inches; with dark brown hair and dark brown nearly black eyes that recently went from prescription glasses to contacts. Like her cousin she was African American, yet her skin was a lighter brown. Both girls lived in southern California with Jasmin's parents and the family dog.

Later that night, Jasmin took a long hot shower while her cousin talked on the phone. Once both were clean and in their respective beds, they watched movies. Actually, Jasmin watched movies while Raven was talked on the phone to her boyfriend. By nine thirty that night, the T.V had been turned off; Jasmin read a book while Raven continued to talk. About half an hour later, Jasmin put away her book and started to think about how her cousin had someone to love. They were always happy and together, while she was being weird and wished for the perfect guy.

'I wish I could have a boyfriend or at least a cute guy friend. He would be tall, sarcastic, unpredictable, and of course hot. Long hair is a plus as well, oh and no facial hair. Maybe my standards are just too high.' she thought. Jasmin had noticed that nearly everyone around her were in couples. Even at the mall earlier that week, everyone was either kissing or holding hands, while she just trailed behind her cousins, who had brought along their boyfriends as well.

The young girl sighed and let out a yawn. For some reason, she had been getting a nagging feeling that something was going to happen soon.

"Raven, have you ever-" noticing that her cousin was snoring, she stopped talking. 'Sorry what were you saying, Raven?… Ah yes, good idea. I should just snore in front of a guy!' Jasmin thought sarcastically. The lonely girl sat in the quiet darkness of her room. The silence was beginning to bug her, so Jasmin listened to her ipod. She would have taken out another book to read, but nearly all of them had something to do with love. It seemed as if her ipod hated her as well because it began to play _If I'm James Dean, Then You're Aubrey Hepburn_ by Sleeping With Sirens. Jasmin yawned again and curled up under the blanket. Her eyelids were heavy and felt like tiny bags of sand. 'Finally some sleep' she thought and succumbed to slumber. When she fell asleep a sparkling red dust engulfed her body. In the blink of an eye, she was gone.


	3. A Pillow is the Greatest Weapon

The dull red powder from the stone began to sparkle. Mozenrath smirked because he knew that the girl he'd been waiting for had made it to the Land of the Black Sand.

"Come Xerxes." the young lord ordered. "My new love awaits, somewhere out there." he said while walking down the hall toward the main exit of the citadel. Xerxes followed right behind his master as they walked out into the chill desert night to search for Mozenrath's soon to be female companion. Xerxes flew high above the buildings as Mozenrath searched at ground level.

Jasmin was sleeping on a small hill of black sand, shivering from the cold night air. All she wore was a thin white tank top and beige shorts. Her ipod was still on, but this time playing _Legal Assassin_ from the movie _Repo! The Genetic Opera_. The loud music coming from her headphones had caught the attention of Xerxes who flew down to her sleeping form. He circled her and hovered lower to hear the music coming out of her headphones.

"Master!" he yelled as he flew to Mozenrath. "Found girl!" he exclaimed with his eyes wider than usual. The eel then flew back to the sleeping girl with the dark lord following behind him.

"She looks rather young…." he admitted causing the eel to let out a wheezy laugh, before teleporting all three of them back into the citadel. Once they were inside of a spare sleeping chamber, Xerxes helped Mozenrath move the canopy so he could place the sleeping girl on the large four poster bed.

"We've got her, Xerxes!" he said quietly in order not to wake up his sleeping guest. "I wonder what her name is and what this odd creation is that she has that strange music coming out of and….why is she wearing those bizarre clothes." Mozenrath asked aloud as he and Xerxes looked over Jasmin. Xerxes then flew right above the sleeping girl and stared at her.

Turning away he asked, "Mozenrath, happy?" receiving a nod from the young ruler.

Just then Jasmin mumbled something and opened her eyes. Meeting the eyes of an eel she screamed loudly, nearly falling off the bed as she tried to escape. With her legs were tangled in the blankets, she threw one of the large pillows at Mozenrath's face. Mozenrath's face was lit with rage as he tried to calm himself down. Somehow she managed to scramble herself to the side of the bed, opposite of her captors.

"Who the hell are you and where am I?" she yelled while gripping another pillow and glaring at Mozenrath and Xerxes.

"You're in the Land of the Black Sand, my home. I found you freezing to death out in the cold." Mozenrath explained, reveling in the sound of her voice. It wasn't too high and annoying, nor was it deep and masculine. "My name is Mozenrath and this creature here is Xerxes." he gestured to the flying eel, but noticed Jasmin's hands were still gripped on the pillow. "You can calm down; neither of us will hurt you." Mozenrath assured making Jasmin hesitantly let go of the pillow. She then crossed her arms over her chest and stared him in the eyes. She had to admit, those liquid black eyes were enthralling, as was his raven hair which contrasted with his pale skin.

"And you are?" Mozenrath spoke again, trying to get the young girl to speak.

"Jasmin…." she answered making Mozenrath roll his eyes.

"Listen here! You could at least thank me for- ", he was cut off by another pillow to the face.

"Ok buddy, you need to stop raising your voice at me for one. And two, don't think that I'm gonna fling myself into your arms for saving me! I'm not that type of girl. Sure I'm kinda desperate but that's just too far. I am thankful though…" Jasmin vented, earning a dumbfounded look from Mozenrath and a jaw drop from Xerxes.

"Awkward…." Xerxes whispered and let out a sinister hissing giggle. Jasmin's glare then softened after her rant.

"Well if you're done, I would like to show you around. And don't assault me with another pillow or you're going to regret it." Mozenrath said simply and began walking out into the hall. Not knowing whether to stay or follow, Jasmin allowed herself to go with him, making sure to take ta pillow with her. She didn't know whether or not Mozenrath was serious with his threat but she wouldn't go without some sort of protection. Mozenrath showed her everywhere she would need to know about. Mozenrath started with the foyer, his throne room, the kitchen which barely had anything in it, his bed chamber, his unused ballroom, the dungeons, and his lab. The last place on the tour of the citadel was the bathroom which was across the hall from Jasmin's room. "You need to bathe, your filthy with sand." Mozenrath said with a look of disgust, earning a cold glare from his female guest and once again a face full of pillow.

"I'll have you know I showered before I was even dragged into this crap!" Jasmin said angrily. She looked at him as he stared back at her. Jasmin then looked at the tub then back at Mozenrath again. She could tell by the way his fingers twitched he was contemplating on strangling her. She decided to soften her tone. "If I'm going to bathe, I'll need clean clothes and for you to leave... for privacy reasons." she said, simmering down. Mozenrath rolled his eyes as he hung a dark blue and black, gold trimmed robe on the wall closest to the tub. He then put a towel near the sink and left without saying a word. He had never known that women were so secretive with their bodies. But then again, he had never been around women. Xerxes hovered in the air where Mozenrath was. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Xerxes, come!" Mozenrath yelled. The eel hurriedly flew out of the bathroom and left the girl in peace.

"This is a nice bath." Jasmin admitted before putting her hand in the water. The heat was perfect. She stripped out of her clothes and got in, happy that her hair was braided and wouldn't turn into an afro from the water. She relaxed and tried to think about the pros and cons of her situation.


	4. Goodnight, Fair Lady

During Mozenrath's tour, he had given Jasmin a necklace that would send her back home whenever she liked. Jasmin was amazed at how the simple piece of jewelry could be so powerful as well as beautiful. A silver chain holding a silver pendant that encircled a red stone, a lot like the stone on Mozenrath's turban. She couldn't help but wonder about the man that had supposedly found her freezing to death. He was attractive but really pale to have lived in the desert. It's not like she had a problem with paleness, it only enhanced his sexiness. But what bothered her was his arrogance. She could already tell that he wasn't used to anyone opposing him by the way he was straining to keep his cool when they first met. He most likely lived alone due to the fact that there was no one else other than the eel. She had a lot of questions for this man. After the rinsing off the suds and draining the tub, Jasmin dried off and put on the robe that was left for her.

"What am I gonna wear under this?" she mumbled to herself. The young woman peeked out of the bathroom into the empty corridor. Everything was clear. She ran to th the empty sleeping chamber, and saw her clothes. They were clean, folded, and lying on the bed. Jasmin quickly changed into the articles of clothing, afraid that Mozenrath or his creepy eel would come strolling in to check on her. When she was dressed, Jasmin walked out into the hall towards the throne room.

"What took you so long?" the raven haired man asked. Jasmin rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Patience is a virtue. We need to talk, Mozenrath." she stated, becoming impatient herself. Mozenrath swallowed his pride and held out his gloved hand for his guest to accompany him. She complied and walked over to him. They both sat on the cool tiled floor.

"I'm surprised you don't have your trusty pillow." he said.

"I thought it would be easier to just smack you" Jasmin retorted and started asking questions.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. I'm in the land of the Black Sand and you're the ruler, even though you look only a couple years older than me. Other than you and Xerxes, the only other people are zombie things called mamluks. You're a sorcerer, and that brown glove is called a gauntlet and it's the source of your power. Also you used magic to drag me from my home because you were jealous of some kid named Aladdin and now you plan to use me as a pawn... you kidnapping bastard. Am I right?" she asked.

"All is correct" he answered, his gaze never leaving hers. "So Jasmin" he began, "You are eighteen years old, from the year 2013. You look a lot younger. You own a dog, and that mechanical thing playing music is called an ear pod?" the sorcerer asked.

"iPod" she corrected then asked, "I'll be nineteen this year, don't let my baby face fool you. By the way, how old are you?"

"Twenty one" he answered.

'Not bad' the girl thought to herself. 'He isn't as much of an arrogant psychopath when you get to sit down and talk to him. Too bad he doesn't even like me. Friendship is okay though.' Suddenly Jasmin yawned, catching the pale young man's attention.

"Pardon me, I forgot that you were sleeping before all of this happened." Mozenrath said as he stood up. "Follow me" he said and began walking.

"So you're not gonna help me up?" the dark skinned girl asked, receiving a snort from the young ruler. Jasmin glared at the man's back and got up, following him. 'Douche bag!' She would have yelled the insult but doubted he would even know what it meant. They walked back to the sleeping chamber that Jasmin was beginning to call her own.

"Well, I hope you- Have a nice night" Mozenrath mumbled and walked out of the room.

Jasmin crawled into the wide bed and thought about the recent events that she knew would affect her in a tremendous way. Including how her parents were going to take this. Her mind then betrayed her by thinking of Mozenrath. His hair, including the bang that seemed to have made its way out of his turban just barely brushed his brow and the way the ends of his hair curled. His cold dark eyes that seemed to be tired yet full of determination. His pouty plump lips that made Jasmin want to pull him close and plant one on him. The way he would smirk, his slender pale body, and silky voice began to flood her mind as she fell asleep. Unknown to her the same thoughts, only of Jasmin, were filling the young ruler's mind as well. Only he desperately tried to fight his attraction.

* * *

**So, I'm sorry. I abandoned this story. But now I've edited and updated each chapter and the next one will be up sometime in February...hopefully. Love you all.**


	5. I know How To Eat!

Jasmin woke the next morning with a start. This wasn't her bed; it was too soft and too low to the ground. The room was huge with blue lanterns lighting its interior. Giant marble pillars held up the high ceiling around the circular room. Large dark blue tiles covered the floor while the walls were made from slate grey colored stone. It was smooth and cool. The entire room was cold making Jasmin snuggle deeper under the heavy black blanket. She rolled over and looked outside of the window from her spot on the bed. Through a slit in the dark blue theater like curtains, she could see that it was still dark outside due to the cloudiness of the sky. 'What happened last night?' she thought. Her mind worked to piece together the events of the night before. Her brown eyes widened in remembrance. That man from last night kidnapped her. Well sort of kidnapped her. Mozenrath was his name. Jasmin scrambled out of the giant bed and ran across the room to the door. She panicked at the thought of being magically kidnapped yet internally loved the thrill. Roughly opening the door, Jasmin jumped at the sight of Mozenrath, whom was poised with his un-gloved hand ready to knock. The sorcerer looked confused at the wild look on the girl's face. Xerxes was curled around his master's neck.

"I see you've finally woken up." he looked down then quickly to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Jasmin asked, looking down to see what bothered him. The spaghetti straps of her tank top had fallen past her shoulders, revealing so much of her breasts that if she moved the wrong way she would have flashed the young lord. Jasmin adjusted her clothes and apologized profusely.

"You're fine. It's fine. Are you hungry?" Mozenrath asked, trying to calm himself down. His guest nodded, biting her lip. Xerxes woke at the mention of food and lazily slithered from Mozenrath's neck to sleepily swim through the air. Mozenrath turned, beginning the walk to the dining room with the girl following alongside him.

"Hey, why do you only where one glove?" she asked. Mozenrath continued walking. "Hellooooo? Earth to Mozey. Did you hear me?" Still he didn't answer her but Jasmin could tell that she got to him with the nickname. Jasmin stopped and childishly stomped her foot. She glared at the back of his head, hoping his turban would ignite from the intensity of her thoughts. "Well, wait a second so I can go wash my face at least" He heard her this time. 'So he was ignoring me' she thought as she ran back to the bathroom.

After a few moments, they were back to walking to the dining area. Jasmin gawked at the spread that was set on the long rectangle table; fresh fruit of every variety, several different breads and toppings, eggs, meats, cheeses, hot cereals, and many other delicious looking and smelling foods. Mozenrath popped a green grape into his mouth.

"You should have a little taste of everything. You'll need the energy after going to sleep so late last night." He commented, taking a seat.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Jasmin said, already spreading some type of fruit preserves over a piece of warm bread. The girl was starving from not eating much the day before. Mozenrath watched with a satisfied look on his face as she ate, making her way around the entire table, making sure to feed Xerxes along the way. About an hour later the girl and eel were content with everything they had consumed, barely making a dent in the abundance of food. Jasmin was curled up in a chair with Xerxes lying on her knees. She slowly stroked the fin on his back. "If you weren't so creepy looking, you would remind me of a cat." Jasmin admitted.

"Xerxes, no cat!" the eel argued sulkily.

"So Mozey," Jasmin started. Mozenrath flinched and looked at her from his seat across the table. "What are we doing today?" she asked.

"Don't call me that. I have things to take care of in my lab. But I wanted to know if you'd like to go to Agrabah." Jasmin looked at him questioningly.

"Isn't that the place where that Aladdin guy lives?" He nodded. "Sure but how? I doubt they'll let you just walk through the city gates."

"I can take you then leave." He answered. Jasmin thought for a second then grinned. Mozenrath already knew her answer.

"Sounds fun. I have a few more questions."

"What is it?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't ask about his gauntlet again.

"How are you so damn pale, yet you live in the desert?"

"There isn't much sunlight here." Mozenrath bit his cheek from smiling.

"What about how skinny you are? And where did all the food come from? Last night the kitchen was even more of a barren wasteland than this desert."

"I don't eat much, but I thought you might want something. So I got all of this earlier. I didn't know what you wanted so I just got whatever I could think of." He admitted, keeping his tone passive.

"You did this for me?" Jasmin couldn't believe it. She hadn't even known this man for a day, but he had gone out of his way to make sure she had something to eat without her even asking. She looked at Mozenrath. He didn't seem like the type to do something for someone, that is, unless he could benefit from it somehow. "You should eat some." Jasmin started putting food on a clean plate. "Here" There was a boiled egg, a slice of bread with butter and jam spread on it, a peeled banana, ham, a chunk of cheese, and a small bowl of sweet porridge. Mozenrath's eyes widened.

"What?" he muttered out in confusion. This girl had confused him twice in less than two hours.

"Put in mouth, chew, and then swallow." Jasmin explained in Layman's terms.

"I know how to eat." He snapped. "It's just… I don't…"he stopped trying to explain. "Thank you, but I can't possibly eat all of this."

"Sure you can!" Jasmin sliced the banana, topping the porridge. She then sliced the egg and cheese in half, leaving a piece of each on the plate and giving the other pieces to Xerxes. "Now eat"

"Don't comma-" Jasmin quickly put a spoonful of porridge into the man's mouth before he could finish. Mozenrath glared at her but continued to eat. Soon Mozenrath finished the porridge and ham. Arguing that he wasn't used to eating so much at once, Jasmin gave in.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, patting the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, but I don't have any shoes or sunscreen. Agrabah isn't like here. It's gloomy and cool outside of the Citadel. I have a feeling the rest of the desert is like it is back home, hot and dry." Jasmin said as she stood up. Mozenrath stood up as well and walked over to the short girl.

"I have something you can put on for the sun. Shoes shouldn't be too difficult to find." He thought for a moment before teleporting them and Xerxes to his lab. First he gave her a glass bowl that held a yellow cream. "Rub that on for the sun. I'll be back in a flash." With that he disappeared with the eel. Jasmin sat down and began applying the cream to her skin, making sure to cover as much of her body as she could without getting caught in a position that she'd have to explain later.

* * *

**So Chapter five is done! *throws confetti* Chapter six has already been written, all that I need to do is type and post. *sighs happily* This chapter is just a bit of fun. The next chappy may cause some "feels" Teehee! X3 But I just hope you are all enjoying this story. Thank you for your reviews. They are actually what push me to type the next installment. So if you feel it's been too long since I've last posted a chapter on one of my stories; just shoot me a private message or leave me a review. Love you all and don't forget to review so I can know your inner thoughts and feelings on this chapter.**


	6. The Past

**I am so sorry! School is the devil and always will be. But luckily I only have this week and next week left. Well, that is until I start summer classes. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a bit serious compared to the others that have come before it. Also, there will be more that are just as serious, if not more. But you will have to wait for those. So don't forget to review. And as I've said before, just send me a message saying you won't me to hurry the flip up for the next installment. I think that's it. Oh yeah, there may be a few grammatical errors due to the fact that I typed this at midnight and decided not to proofread. I am deeply sorry for that. ^-^ Lastly, it would be great if you could read my other fic, _Kagome Kagome_. **

* * *

Mozenrath teleported himself and Xerxes to the lowest level of the Citadel. Even though the Land of the Black Sand was naturally cold and dark, this area was one of the worst. It was the corridor that also contained the dungeons. In front of him was a door unlike the others inside of the massive fortress. Instead of a pair of giant doors that led to large rooms, this one was small and blended in with the bluish gray of the walls. It led to the single room Mozenrath had wished to never revisit. The room behind the door was his when Destane ruled over the decrepit land. As a child, Mozenrath could hear the tortured screams of those who had fallen victim to Destane's rage. During his sorcery training, Mozenrath was sent to this room after receiving beating after beating for performing a spell wrong. This was the room he cried, bled, begged for death, and nearly died in. He would never forget Destane nearly killed him, the day everything changed; the day his innocence died. The next morning Mozenrath made sure to get his revenge. In a blind rage of hate and fury, he turned Destane and all of the guards into mamluks, thus beginning his power-hungry reign as ruler over the Land of the Black Sand.

"Fools" Mozenrath whispered to himself weakly, grimacing at the thoughts and feelings he desperately tried to bury back down into his icy heart. He lifted his gloved hand and glared at the gauntlet. "That's all in the past now." His heart and mind had been in an internal conflict ever since Jasmin appeared. Mozenrath touched the door, cause a chill to rake down his spine. Why was he going to such lengths for a woman he had just met?

"Master?" Xerxes raspy voice broke through his thoughts.

"Patience, Xerxes." Mozenrath answered as he pushed open the door. He walked in with Xerxes resting on his shoulders. The room was just as he remembered; gray walls, a sad excuse for a cot in the corner, a small trunk of clothes with a row of shoes lined up next to it. A single minute blue lantern dimly lit the room, revealing the blood. Mozenrath never realized just how much blood he lost that night. It had pooled and smeared across the floor from when he attempted to drag himself to the simple comfort of his cot. Now, after a little over a year, all that was left was a dry dirty reminder of the past. Mozenrath released an enraged cry as he sent a blast of magic directly at the cot, incinerating it into nothing but smoke. In fear, Xerxes flew out of the room, peeking in to see. Mozenrath then noticed that he didn't even know what size shoe Jasmin needed. Anger shot through him once again, this time the result was a second blast of magic destroying the little blue lantern, showering blue shards and embers everywhere in the dark room. Mozenrath knelt down in the darkness and gathered the shoes in his hands as Xerxes cautiously hovered back to his master. Mozenrath took several breaths to calm himself. After gaining his composure, he teleported himself back into the lab with Xerxes in tow.


	7. Caution: Dangerous Drivers Ahead

Dropping the shoes to the floor, Mozenrath gazed at the startled girl behind the table. She'd been reading through one of the many spell books that had been left open. She smiled slightly and walked over to the pile of shoes. Taking a seat on the floor she searched for a pair that would fit comfortably.

"That was not a flash, so what took you so long?" she asked.

"I had to look for them" Mozenrath snapped. He glared at the wall, not meaning to be so agitated but not wanting to apologize. Jasmin looked up at him. It was obvious something was bothering him but she chose not to pry.

"Well I'm ready now." She said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What do you think you are doing?!" the young ruler yelled as he detached the girl from him.

"I'm trying to get closer to you, Mozey." Jasmin answered nonchalantly. Xerxes let out a hissing chuckle but was cut off by his master's gloved hand wrapping around him, and sending him across the room. Luckily the eel was able to stop himself before slamming face first into the wall.

"I already told you not to calm me that." He said with a sneer. Mozenrath didn't know how to react to the sudden contact. The closest thing to a hug that he had received from another human being had been whenever he was tackled down in a fight against the street rat. Mozenrath clenched his fist at the knowledge that his current human contact was always with the street rat. That was all going to change now. He unclenched his fist and frowned at what he was about to do. Mozenrath took Jasmin's hand in his, and looked down at her to see her reaction. Instead of pulling away in disgust at his cold pale hand, she smiled. The warmth in her dark eyes were enhanced. Mozenrath bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as he teleported them both away. Xerxes gaped.

"Master leave?"

* * *

A moment later, the two of them appeared along the outside of the wall surrounding the city of Agrabah. Mozenrath snatched his hand away and looked around. Seeing no one around, he turned to Jasmin, pointing a finger at her.

"If anyone asks, you are a traveling wanderer. Keep that necklace I gave you safe. Don't do anything stupid. Do you understand?" He asked, his dark eyes boring straight down at the girl in front of him.

"I understand, Dad." She muttered under her breath, only to look up and see Mozenrath's gaze. "Yeah, I understand."

"When you are ready to leave, just think of my kingdom. Make sure your hand is wrapped around the stone when you do."

"Okie dokie" she said with a grin.

"What?" Mozenrath asked, his head slightly tilted to the side. Jasmin bit her lip to keep from laughin before she answered.

"It's another way to say yes." She explained. Jasmin lifted her hand to Mozenrath's forehead, pushing the bang that hung free from his turban to the side.

"What are you doing?" he asked with confusion in his voice.

"That's the second time you've asked me that." She smiled in satisfaction as her pulled her hand away. "You hair, that bit that you keep out of the turban, was beginning to fall in your eyes." She then turned away and began walking to the city gates. Mozenrath reached out, but pulled his arm back, thinking against it. "Bye now, Mozey" Mozenrath, glared at the back of her head as he disappeared. He was really beginning to hate the fact that he was starting to like the nickname.

Jasmin looked back to see if Mozenrath had really gone back to the Citadel.

"I forgot to ask him for money." she said aloud. In frustration, she kicked the wall and let out a screech of pain.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" Jasmin looked to her side slowly. What she saw was a tall muscular man with a sword. She regained her composure and turned to him. This man was most likely just a guard doing his job.

"Ah, I'm sorry. My name is Jasmin. I'm a traveler." She said with her hands in view to not provoke him. The guard sneered as he put away his weapon.

"Well, are you going to go into Agrabah or not?" He asked. Jasmin began walking toward the city gates. "Where are you traveling from?" he asked, scratching his beard lightly.

"I'll answer you sir, after I find out your name. You see, my mama always told me to find out the names of big strong men, in case I ever needed help." She said with a demure smile and flutter of her eyelashes. She nearly threw up a little in her mouth, but forced the bile back down her throat.

"Oh! Uh, um Razoul!" He answered, completely flustered by her compliment.

"Well Razoul, I'm from Calina. It's really far from here as you can tell by my form of dress." She prayed that the once over he gave her clothing would deter him from her lie.

"I've never heard of such a place." He continued to think. Jasmin slipped through the gates and continued on her way into the city of Agrabah.

The city was buzzing with activity as the young woman walked deeper into Agrabah. It was about noon; at least that's what she thought. Children were playing as the adults did chores and worked. Jasmin's eyes widened once she made it to the main street, which was obviously in the middle of the city. The street also held the marketplace as well as the bazaar. The smell of fresh fish, fragrant fruits, and spices permeated the air. All around her, someone was heckling her to buy their goods. The goods ranged from food, clothes, home ware, animals, body products, precious stones, remedies, and even prostitutes. What made matters worse was how crowded the street was. The wooden stalls, people, cages, barrels, bots, carts, people, and animals took up all of the room.

After finding a less crowded area across from the stall with the most fruit, Jasmin surveyed the area. A little brown monkey wearing a purple fez and matching vest caught her attention. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and snatched a banana, running away. Before she had time to go follow, the monkey walked back with a boy around her age. He was tan, with tanned skin. He wore a pair of white pants, open purple vest, and red fez.

"Abu, I already told you, No stealing food!" the boy chastised, putting the banana back. He looked back and noticed the girl in weird clothes looking at him from across the aisle. He smiled at her, but she was preoccupied. The sound of a fast moving wooden cart had caught her attention. She could see that most of the people had moved to make room for the driver, except for a small boy. The kid hadn't even noticed that his friends had run off. Jasmin reacted without thinking of her own safety. She ran and pushed the kid out of the way of the speeding cart., nearly getting run over in the process.

"ASS!" she yelled as the driver continued on his way. She then looked at the boy in front of her. She would have yelled at the boy, but the fear in his eyes stopped her. "Be careful next time." She said with a small smile as she ruffled his dark hair. The boy nodded and ran away into an alley with his friends. Jasmin stood up and looked down at her knee. It had been scrapped but there was no sign of blood. It hurt like hell though. She looked around and saw that everyone was going on with their lives. That is, everyone except for the guy and his monkey.


	8. Jasmin and Jasmine

"Are you okay?" the boy asked, receiving a nod from Jasmin as she stood up, dusting herself off. "You're not from around here."

"I'm a traveler. What gave me away?" she asked while looking over the jewelry displayed in the stall beside her. '_Time Traveler'_ she thought with a small smile.

"Your clothes mainly. But no offense, you look out of place here. I'm Aladdin and this is," he said motioning to the monkey on his shoulder "is Abu." Jasmin smiled and shook Aladdin's hand then scratched Abu under his chin.

'So this is Aladdin' she thought before opening her mouth to speak. "It's nice to meet you both. My name is Jasmin." Trying not to laugh at the look on the street rat's face she asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, it's just that my girlfriend's name is also Jasmine." He explained with a slight blush.

"That's cool."

"Do you want to meet her?" The question had caught Jasmin off guard.

"What? You mean now?" Aladdin nodded with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah, I was actually on my way over there. It isn't too far." Jasmin pondered his invitation. This technically was or is Mozenrath's archenemy, but he wouldn't have allowed Jasmin to go to Agrabah in the first place if he was unsure. Plus, she had always wanted to meet a princess.

"I guess I can go with you." She answered.

"Great! Come on, I know a shortcut from here." Without giving her time to think Aladdin grabbed her hand and ran towards a large hole in the wall. Inside was a pole leading up to what was most likely a room. "Do you know how to climb?" he asked. Jasmin shook her head. "Not a problem. Just follow me and keep up or else you're gonna get lost." This time he ran to the alley, the boys head left, leaving the space empty. Aladdin climbed up on a wooden crate, pulling himself onto a walkway along the side of a building. Jasmin climbed up behind him.

'How does he do all of this without shoes on?' she asked herself.

"Did you hear what I said?" Aladdin asked. Jasmin nodded, even though she had no idea what he said.

Aladdin jumped onto the wooden awning, quickly crossed to the second and stopped on the other walkway. The first awning looked weathered as if it would break the minute she touched it. She bit her lip and jumped, quickly switching to the second as she heard the first collapse. She sighed in relief as she landed on the walkway next to Aladdin.

"You did better than I thought." Aladdin said, holding out a hand to bring her up to his level. They ran through a door, ending on a balcony. They crossed over streets by using the stall canopies to cross over the crowds. What Jasmin wasn't expecting was swinging on clotheslines, running through homes, and running over rooftops. They finally finished with jumping out of a window and landing in a pile of hay. The two stood up, directly across from the palace gates. Jasmin doubled over to catch her breath.

"Shortcut? You call that a shortcut?" she wheezed. "I haven't done that much a workout since June of last year!" she said between breathes. The lack of moisture in the air caused her lungs to burn.

"You can rest inside." He said walking through the gates. Somehow he hadn't even broken a sweat, while she was dying behind him. Jasmin followed the street rat, receiving an authoritative glare from the guards.

"What are we doing at the palace?" she asked, feigning confusion as they walked through the garden.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. Jasmine is the daughter of the Sultan."

"What?!" she yelled and immediately froze when she saw a full grown tiger charging right at her.

The tiger growled then pounced on Jasmin, knocking her off of her feet. She racked her brain for what to do in this type of situation, but came up with nothing. She knew what to do in a shark attack, bear attack, ever dog attacks but nothing about tiger attacks. She noticed her limbs weren't being gnawed off; instead the big cat was sniffing her just like her dog would. Jasmin looked up to see Aladdin laughing.

"Great, it smells my dog," Jasmin mumbled as the tiger's nose pressed against her. She heard a low growl coming from the tiger. Then it dawned on her. It wasn't her dog he smelled, it was Mozenrath. The growl grew louder as Jasmin tried to inch away.

"Rajah! Oh, Aladdin, you're back." A female voice said as Rajah got off of Jasmin, walking off into the garden. Jasmin sat up and saw the princess for the first time. The woman was drop dead gorgeous. Her large brown eyes and brown skin, freakishly long black hair, and petit size were swoon worthy. Jasmin wondered if Mozenrath ever found the princess attractive. He'd be stupid not to. The princess turned to Aladdin and frowned.

"What's wrong Jasmine?"

"How could you sit there and laugh? The girl looked terrified." Princess Jasmine scolded.

"Aw, come on Jasmine. I knew that everything was going to be okay. Jasmin, this is Jasmine." Aladdin attempted to introduce only to have both women staring at him as if he was crazy. "Okay Jasmine," he started, looking at the princess, "I met this girl, whose name is also Jasmin, while I was in the marketplace. And Jasmin," he turned to his guest, "this is my girlfriend, Princess Jasmine. Is that better?" he asked, this time receiving a nod of approval from both women.

"Wow, it is an honor to meet you, Princess." Jasmin said, awkwardly bowing.

"You don't have to do that. Just call me, Jasmine. If that isn't too confusing." The royal said in a sweet voice. "Where are you from? Your clothes are….quite different." Jasmin tried to remember what she told Razoul.

"Calina, it's pretty far from here." She answered. The two women talked until a golf ball came soaring in their direction, followed by a booming male voice yelling, "FOUR!"

A blue jinn came racing toward them in a golf cart. Alongside him was Abu, a parrot and a flying carpet.

"Who is this?" the jinn asked excitedly.

"This is Jasmin-" before Aladdin could finish, he was cut off.

"Uh, Al, that's not Jasmine." The bird said, flying up to perch on Aladdin's shoulder.

"My name is Jasmin also. I believe it might be spelled different though." Jasmin explained.

"Well look at that. Twins!" A spark of magic zapped the women, putting them in a pair of identical dresses. They looked like a darker skinned version of the creepy twins from _The Shining_. Jasmin bit her lip from saying the 'come play with us' line.

"This is Genie," Aladdin said as their clothes went back to normal. "And this is Carpet and Iago."

"I've seen clothes like this before." Genie said, turning into an old school detective. He then looked the new girl up and down with a giant magnifying glass.

'Shit, he knows about me.' Jasmin was freaking out on the inside.

"Would you like to stay for a while, Jasmin?" the Princess asked. Abu snickered at the irony of them sharing the same name. "If you're staying somewhere in the city, we can take you where you're staying later." The Princess added.

"That's okay. I'm staying pretty close so I can walk, but I'd love to stay to hang out with you all." At her answer, Carpet put both of his top tassels together and waved them around as if cheering. Genie snapped, making them all appear in Princess Jasmine's very large room. Most of the time was spent playing games and learning how they all met. That is until Aladdin asked Jasmin if she'd like to hear a story.

"Well a couple months ago, we finally defeated an evil sorcerer named Mozenrath." Aladdin started.

'No no no no no no no!' Jasmin yelled in her head. Aladdin told about how Mozenrath tried to take over his body, but failed when they sent him flying away on a hot air balloon without his source of power, his gauntlet. Somehow, he ended up making it back to Agrabah, stealing back his gauntlet and disappearing in the night. Only to get part of the Citadel destroyed in a large fight that ensued in the Land of the Black Sand. Aladdin sounded as if he was boasting as Jasmin's mind began to drift. Her eyes looked around the room, stopping at the balcony which was showing the sunset in the horizon.

"I need to go." She said, standing up.

"Already?" the Princess asked, not yet ready to say goodbye.

"Yeah, sorry. I will see you all again." Jasmin said her goodbyes while hugging everyone. Suddenly she was in an elevator alone with Genie, who was now dressed as an elevator operator. They began to descend.

"You don't fool me." He said simply as the elevator doors opened with a loud ding.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She stepped out of the elevator and walked through the garden and out of the palace gates. Once out of the sight of the guards, Jasmin ran through the streets as the bazaar stalls were closing up. On her way, she grabbed a jewel and an apple. She finally stopped running when she made it outside of the city walls. Looking around, she gripped the pendant around her neck and closed her eyes. She thought about the Citadel's foyer, releasing a breath, Jasmin disappeared in a quick flash of red light. What she failed to see was Iago sitting on top of the wall above her, watching everything.

"Genie's not a complete nutcase." He squawked as he flew back to the palace.


End file.
